united_djsfandomcom-20200214-history
2018
~ Help us to grow the United DJ's Wiki Page ~ add your recordings here United DJ's https://www.uniteddj.com [[2018|'2018']] * April 2018 ~ '[[2 April 2018|'2]]' 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30' * May 2018 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 * June 2018 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 * July 2018 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 * August 2018 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 * September 2018 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 *'October 2018 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31' *'November 2018' *'December 2018' for quick navigation: ''' ''Saturdays:'' ''Dave Lee Travis (11am - 1pm) '' * '''April 7 14 21 28 May 5 12 19 26 June 2 9 16 23 30 July 7 14 21 (DLT 2 week break) * August 11 18 25 September 1 (DLT takes a break) Thursdays: Stuart Busby (7pm - 9pm)'' (rpt Saturdays at 2am - 4am and'' featured on Mixcloud) * April 5 12 19 26 May 3 10 17 24 31 June 7 14 21 28 July 5 12 19 26 August 2 9 16 23 30 * September 6 13 20 27 October 4 11 18 25 Sundays: Jensen's Dimensions (3pm - 5pm)'' ''(rpt Mondays 9pm - 11pm) * May 7 14 21 28 June 4 11 18 25 July 2 9 16 23 30 August 6 13 20 27 September 3 10 17'' 23 30 ' * '''October 7 14 21 28 Fridays: Pilot Of The Airwaves (9pm - 10pm) (rpt Mondays at 11pm - 12am, rpt 8 days later on Saturdays at 2pm) * July ( 6 13 ) 20 27 August 3 10 17 24 31 September 7 14 21 28 29 October 5 12 19 26 other shows here include Mike Hollis Sunbed Of Soul, Top 20 replay, Simon Tate's Gallery, a few Jonathan Miles and the launch day in full (each show) and now includes Mike Read, Tony Prince and a few others in 2018 United DJ's Radio acquired the 1980's Roadshow truck and plan to hold it's very own United DJ's Roadshow in 2019. ''' '''For a flashback of what the Radio1 Roadshow was like: [https://radio-1-roadshow.wikia.com/wiki/Contents https://radio-1-roadshow.wikia.com/wiki/Contents] ADMINS WANTED: Category:Calendar